


Long Live the King

by Pixilatedcorgi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Death, Decapitation, Everybody Dies, Gen, Gore, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Swords, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixilatedcorgi/pseuds/Pixilatedcorgi
Summary: With the coronation games drawing near, Mad King Ryan issues that his competitors have been marked as traitors to the crown. He then arrests the commander of the mercenaries, Michael, as well as Geoff the next month. On the day of Geoff's scheduled execution Gavin, Jeremy, and Jack infiltrate the castle to rescue their friends and attempt to kill the king.





	Long Live the King

The day of the execution. Two guards dressed in full plate armor and helmets drag the limp and tired body of Geoff from his cell and drag him up the stairs. He has dark unkempt hair and mustache, a battered and weathered face, and is wearing a simple green shirt and manacles on his wrists behind his back. Although most executions in this day are done in the town square with a large audience, the king commanded that he be the one to kill the leader of the rebels, so Geoff is brought to the throne room. As the knights make their way out of the dungeons, a lean figure in a green cloak slips through the doors without being noticed and makes his way down the stairs. The figure doesn't reach the bottom of the stairs, instead sliding down the stone banister and landing soundlessly on the floor. He sneaks his way through the dim corridor, out of sight from prisoners and guardsmen alike, and finds a specific cell near the end of the hall. He rummages through his pockets and removes a lock picking kit, and expertly opens the barred door. Inside the cell is a beaten and bloody man propped up against the far wall, the only signs of life in him are his uneven and ragged breaths. His once curly and vibrant brown hair now clings to his face with blood and sweat and his once muscly physique is now frail and scarred. There are gaping wounds visible on his face, chest, and forearms and where there are not gashes on his body there are hideous patches of green and purple bruising. The only things the man wears are a pair of yellow trousers and manacles keeping his hands restrained. The figure in green quietly rushes towards him, still wary of guards but now emotional, and wakes up his friend.

"Michael, my boi! You gotta wake up!" He whispers. He shakes his friends shoulder and hits his face gently, trying not to cause him more pain. Michael groans into consciousness, and before he is even aware of his surroundings he bats his friends hands away with his restricted arms and backs away from him. His extensive injuries make moving very difficult but his need to protect himself override the pain. His ragged breaths quicken with panic and his arms come up to protect his face while his legs stumble to push himself further away.

"Michael, it's me, Gavin. It's just me." His friend in green pleads, holding his hands up in friendly surrender. Michael becomes awake enough to register what Gavin tells him and sees the familiar green eyes and pointed nose. He recognizes the face and voice of that of a friend and starts slowing down his breathing.

"Gavin?" His voice is hoarse, one that hasn't had much use of average conversation in a long time. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think ya knob? I'm here to bust you out." He replies, carefully making his way towards Michael.

"Can I get those cuffs off you?" He asks gently, showing him the lock pick. Michael nods and lets Gavin take his wrists.

"Where are the others?" Michael asks.

"Jeremy and Jack are keeping an eye on Geoff, making sure that he's safe before we can meet up with them to help with the attack." He responds, not taking his eyes off the lock. Normally the lock would have been open in an instant but the sight of Michael's injuries really shook him up. Michael rests his head on the wall behind him and closes his eyes.

"I sold Geoff out." He mutters.

"You had to." Gavin corrects.

"I betrayed the group."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm a failure."

"No, you aren't! You are the strongest out of all of us, you always have been. If Ryan had caught any of us we wouldn't have lasted anywhere close to how long you did. I wouldn't have lasted two days, let alone a month. You're not a failure, you're the bravest man I've ever known." Gavin finishes his rant and stares at Michael, eyes a mix of frustration and compassion. Michael has prided himself as a man who would die before being disloyal, no matter the circumstance. He can't help but blame himself for Geoff being in the grasp of the Mad King, but he knows that now is not the time to argue for his self-pity. He simply nods, avoiding Gavin's eyes and hoping that he drops the subject. Thankfully he does, returning his full attention to removing the manacles. Without the conversation they are soon released and thrown to a far corner.  
"Thanks, Gavin." Michael mutters awkwardly, rubbing his sore and bloodied wrists.  
"No problem, boi." Gavin shrugs. Gavin takes Michael under his arms and gently helps him to his feet with minimal vulgarities on his part.

Once he is standing Gavin can see the amount of injuries on his back. There is barely any untouched skin left, torn up with blades, whips, burns, and places where he was beaten so badly that the skin broke on its own. Gavin can't even see the bruises he knew were there due to the copious amounts of dried blood. The likely hood that Ryan himself inflicted these wounds to his friend filled him with rage, and it makes him sick to think that 'friend' was a word that once described the Mad King. He looks away from Michael's back to avoid gagging and focuses on helping him stand. It doesn't take long for Michael to reject his help and stand shakily on his own two feet, keeping one arm close to a wall in case he falls. Once he seems stable enough, Gavin asks

"Are you well enough to fight?"

"Depends on who we're fighting." Michael responds, now more confident in his stance.

"The Mad King." Gavin smirks. Michael returns the smirk and replies,

"Oh hell yeah." Gavin takes Michael's great sword from his back and hands it to him, while drawing a short sword for himself. Michael struggles to lift the sword at first due to his lack of practice and energy, but manages to hide the exhaustion and hefts the sword into a battle stance. Gavin smiles and leads him back through the halls of the castle. In the throne room while this has been happening, The two guards throw Geoff to his knees in front of king Ryan. His piercing blue eyes tear into Geoff as a wolf would look at his prey. He sits leisurely with a sword in his hand on his enormous throne. It's back is decorated with golden spikes and towers dozens of feet over the rest of the room, less functionality, all status. He rights his broken crown on his head and smooths his kilt as he heaves himself to his feet. Geoff stares at the king with hatred as he saunters over to him, swinging his sword idly.

"Geoff, it's been too long." He greets sarcastically. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Well, since you announced my 'traitorous nature' I didn't have much of a choice."

"Well it's a shame that our friend told me where you were hiding. It seems even the mighty Mogar can be broken with enough diligence." He looks down on his old friend with a smile more venomous than a snake and eyes filled with lightning. Geoff would have been afraid of that smile if his rage hadn't been driving him for the last few days.

"Are you gonna talk me to death, your majesty?" Geoff spits.

"I'm afraid not," Ryan sighs. "While I do enjoy chatting with my victims, I'm very busy today so I must cut out appointment short. I hope you don't mind. Although I will say that killing all your little friends won't cause me as much pleasure as killing you will." He raises his sword with both hands, preparing to bring it down on Geoff's neck. Geoff refuses to close his eyes, staring at Ryan with a steely resolve. As the king brings his sword down, another sword blocks it's path. Ryan looks up to see one of the guards protecting his prisoner, with the other drawing his sword as well.

"What are you doing? This is treason!" He shouts, leveling his sword at the guard.

"Well, apparently we've already done that." The second guard says in a familiar voice. Ryan observes what he can of the guards, the first tall and wide with ginger beard poking out from beneath the helmet and the second is significantly shorter but just as muscular as the first. He recognizes the two and laughs, taking a step back.

"Jack, Jeremy, how nice of you to stop by. I was planning for Michael to tell me where to find you but, killing you now works just as well." Jeremy, points his sword at Ryan who does the same, while the second guard, Jack, pulls Geoff to the side and begins circling the king. Geoff stands by the door, desperately wanting to help his friends. However, even if his hands were free, he has no weapon or armor and would be cut down almost instantly.

In the fight, Jeremy rushes at Ryan, sword pointed at his heart. Ryan expertly defects the sword and strikes at Jeremy shoulder, which is also deflected. Jack joins the fight, trying to surprise Ryan with a slice directed at his back. Ryan, however, spins around in time to block the attack. Although Ryan is fighting two skilled men at once, he doesn't even come close to being hit. He is still at a disadvantage though, since he is the only one not wearing armor and any hits he lands on his attackers do little damage. Jack and Jeremy swing their swords down on the king simultaneously, but he doges out of their path. He brings up his leg and kicks Jack's chest, toppling him over and sending him away from the fray. While Jeremy thinks he is distracted, he raises his sword high and aims for the king's head. Ryan seamlessly dodges out of the way and plunges his sword into Jeremy's side, where it was only protected by chain mail. The sword embeds in his chest with the sickening snaps of metal and bone and Jeremy can only let out a pained groan. Ryan pushes the sword deeper, nearly to the hilt, determined to do as much damage to his internal organs as possible, then he removes his now bloodied sword and Jeremy falls heavy to the ground.

"Jeremy!" Geoff shouts, doing everything in his power to not run bodily at Ryan.

"You bastard!" Jack screams, pushing himself to his feet and swinging his sword recklessly at the king.

"That's one down, five to go!" Ryan taunts, easily blocking the blows. Jack aims his next blow for the neck, and Ryan blocks it, locking their swords.

"Speaking of which, where has Gavin got off to?" He asks. Jack growls and shoves their swords to the side. He brings his sword back in front of his to attack twice more, but is blocked both times. Ryan shoves him backwards with a hyena's laugh, and Jack is able to keep his footing this time.

"Oh, has he gone to rescue his 'knight in shining armor'? Makes sense, when I'm done with you three I'll send some guards to collect them, and kill them myself." At this statement, Jack loses any control he had previously and runs at Ryan screaming, sword pointed at his heart. Again, Ryan expertly avoids the attack, and pierces the armor protecting Jack's stomach. Jack loses all his momentum and his screams of rage turn to those of anguish. He drops his sword and hunches forward on Ryan, his legs no longer able to support him. Ryan pulls his sword out of his once friend and shrugs him onto the floor. Jack lands with another cry of pain and curls around his wound.

"W-why?" He asks weakly.

"I couldn't let you morons take the crown from me a third time." Ryan answers simply. This time, Geoff is unable to stop himself to run at Ryan. With tears streaming down his face and a warriors cry, he rushes at the king, aiming his shoulders for Ryan's stomach. Ryan calmly hits him in the head with the hilt of his sword, bringing him to the ground. Geoff, unable to break his fall, cracks his head on the stone and is incapacitated.

"Geoff.." Jack starts, reaching towards his friend, but stops when the movement brings another wave of pain. The large doors to the throne room are kicked open and Michael and Gavin rush in, swords in hand. They appear to be battle ready, but are stopped in their tracks at the sight of their friends lying on the floor somewhere between dying and dead.

"Guys, get out of here!" Jack shouts with gritted teeth. Michael instantly ignores his advice and rushes towards Ryan with a battle cry. Even though Michael is a much better fighter with a much more powerful sword, due to his horrible health Ryan cuts him down within seconds. With one slash going diagonally across his chest, deep enough to reach the ribs, Michael is only able to whimper as he falls to the bloody king. With Michael limp at his feet, Ryan calmly drives his sword through his shoulder blades, severing his spine with a snap. Gavin overcomes his shock, replaced with rage, and runs at Ryan with a feral cry and swings his sword at his neck. Ryan parries with enough force to knock the sword out of Gavin's hands and turns his sword back to slit his throat.

"How many times have I told you to shut up?" Ryan mutters as Gavin falls to the ground, making some gurgling noises before he bleeds to death next to his fallen friend.

"You dirty, murderous, son of a bitch." Jack spits.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Ryan sighs, driving his sword down into Jack's skull, killing him instantly. He then walks over to Geoff's barely conscious yet still weeping body, pulling him back to his knees.

"Now, where were we?" Ryan asks. He raises his sword once more and cleanly severs his head, sending both it and his body slumping to the floor. He looks at his bloody sword, sighs, and walks back to his throne. He props his sword against the arm and leans back, looking over the dead bodies laying in pools of fresh blood.

"Long live the king."


End file.
